The Angela Montenegro Guide to High School
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: Angela is in high school, not really related to the show but some things may come up. take a chance on this story?
1. Chapter 1

The Angela Montenegro Guide to High School

_Hello…journal? Diary? What is this supposed to be called anyway? Hello, . So… what do I write? What should I write is more like it? This is in NO way a diary. I have to hand this in near the end of the year so no way. How bout I introduce myself my name is…well… just call me Angela. I'll change my name to that anyway, plus that's what everyone calls me. Out of force. My father gave me SUCH a __hiddious__ hideous name to begin with it is partly his fault I used to get teased so much. I am almost sixteen. I was born in Baltimore on April 16__th__. I also love art. Always have. Most of my classes are for art. I am only taking the bare __minnimim__ minimum to graduate, Except French. I want to go to France. There it will be important. That's all you need to know I guess. I can talk about my day now I guess. So obviously this is one of the first few weeks of school. The idea of school being fun for the first few days is really only exciting for younger kids. It significantly drops after at least seventh grade. For me anyway. Unless it's a new school. Then its __eather __either exciting or terrifying maybe a mix of both. This is a new school for me. This idea of staying-in-one-place is new to me. I am used to having to go half way through the year or for a couple of months. One year, I had a tutor that traveled through Europe and Asia with me. But my dad assures me at least two years here. I don't trust it. He likes to move around too. But I like to move around because I don't like staying in one place. He just couldn't care less about the where just the why. I am more of a free-sprit type of person my dad is a musician. He goes where the band managers tell him he can play. Not that I mind that part. I'm used to that aspect of it. The touring and stuff. I just walk around and when no one was rehearsing I played on the stage. But I got off track again. _

"Angela!"

"Yeah?"

"Take-outs here"

"Coming"

_Sorry journalthingy food awaits._

Angela skipped down the stairs from her room to the living room, where her dad awaited with Chinese food.

"Hey dad"

"Angie" her father said as he passed his daughter the carton of food. "How's the homework coming?"

"Fine" she replied with a mouthful of food still in her mouth. "I have to write in a journal for the rest of the year"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I guess I'll get used to it. Its for the rest of the year"

"You'll do great"

"But I have to hand it in. journals are supposed to be a private thing"

"That's okay. I am sure your teacher just wants to see progression or something"

"So its not even a wee creepy"

"Angie you worrying about it aint gonna help a soul"

"What's that mean?"

"Take it for what it is"

_Okay, journalthingy. Here's the deal. I am not the most thrilled about writing in you, got it? Good. But my dad says worrying isn't going to help. Well they were not those exact words. Imagine more cryptic and with a Texas accent. I don't know what he is trying to tell me. That's just my dad. I think it means –and this is just a guess- to just write things in it and not think. This is coming from the guy who found my name 'in a dream'. Then again that's how I found Angela Montenegro so I shouldn't knock the idea. What I mean as my dad can be very cryptic and it can freak people out. I find its best to try to get what you think it means then leave it. What he was actually saying. You could just wait for him tell you but its fun to write what you think it means and compare the meaning. I have made it into a game. So if I theorize like a scientist in here just ignore it. It means my dad said something that's confusing and I am playing my game._

_Good night._

Angela was putting her things in her locker the next morning when she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Hi" the girl said. "Are you my locker partner?"

"I think so…" Angela said. "I'm Angela"

"I'm Blair." The girl introduced her self as

Angela moved to let her through.

"Are you new here?" Blair asked.

"Uh, yeah." Angela answered.

"I thought so. I didn't recognize you"

Blair was a little shorter than Angela. She was wearing canvas sneakers black jeans a neon green tee and a gray sweater. Her very light brown maybe almost blonde hair was pulled back into ponytail. She looked way different from the other students. While the other girls wanted to look 'cool' Blair looked like herself. Like she didn't care about what was 'cool' she just wore what she liked. Much like Angela herself, who was wearing boots, patterned tights and a too big tour shirt she found in Europe.

"Aren't you in my English class?" asked Angela

"I think so." Blair replied. "Doing the Journals right?"

"Yeah."

"Fun right?" she said sarcastically

"I know, oh so fun" Angela said just as sarcastically

"What classes you have today?" Blair asked

"Math, drawing/painting, art, ceramics, graphics" she replied

"Wow, fun day today."

"Minus the math yes it is."

"I think I'm also taking Painting with you"

"Really? That's awesome. I'll see you there then."

"Yeah see ya"

Angela walked to her next class. Math. Math was a subject that bored her. But it was kind of easy. But she didn't think she would ever use this stuff in her life. When would she need it? When she walked into the classroom everyone was busy talking to his or her friends. She sat at one of the vacant desks in one of the center rows. She was looking around the room. A chalkboard at the front of the room and another on the left wall. The wall behind her had math posters pinned up and stuff about pi and Pythagoras. It was in no way a nice room to be in. the chairs were a hard metal and uncomfortable not to mention a terrible puke green colour. There was a shelf on the left wall below windows full of textbooks from grades 9, 10, and 11. The teacher's desk was by the window in the front of the room. No teacher was present in the room. Probably in the staff room down the hall, drinking coffee and talking with other teachers before class had to begin. Angela bent down to go into her backpack to pull out her supplies. A pink binder, blue pencil case and a math textbook. As she was placing her items on her desk she notice someone sitting beside her. A tall mop-haired guy in a varsity jacket had sat beside her. His back was to her and was talking to some other guy in a varsity jacket. Not that she cared but found it odd he was sitting next her when a vacant seat was next to his friend. She heard the class door close and saw her teacher, Mrs. Bailey walk to the front of the class.

"Morning class. Shall we take attendance? Raise your hand if you're here. Georgia Bays? Andy Behr? Winston Chow? Amy Cook? Dana Cox? Richard Ellis? Kate Harris? Peter Howard? Emily Jenkins?"

Somewhere after that Angela zoned out until she heard the start of her name.

"Angela Montenegro?"

Angela raised her hand.

"Alison Peterson?"

Angela started to doodle on a piece of paper. She drew flowers and swirls until whoever was next to her started talking to her quietly.

"That's a good drawing," he pointed to her paper. Angela had zoned out so much she hadn't realized she drew a garden full of sunflowers that looked really good, even to her.

"Thanks" she whispered back.

"You should take art seriously," he whispered back

"I already do." she stated

"That's…good." He smiled at her.

She smiled back politely and turned the page over so she had a fresh new piece of paper for her math notes.

'The guy was cute' she thought but wasn't someone she would find herself attracted to. He seemed kinda stupid. She was right.

He hadn't figured out the work yet, which wasn't a big deal, everyone works at there own pace. He just refused to work, talked to loud, and kept saying about how he didn't understand any of it and deemed it useless to learn. Angela partly agreed she probably would never use algebra or need to know about square or cube roots; she never would need to use properties, functions or formulas. She was an artist. But some people may need it so Angela understood the purpose to learn it. She also understood math quite well.

After class she was asked to talk with her teacher.

"Miss. Montenegro?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bailey?"

"Would you mind helping Mr. Torres with the work? He may need a tutor and you have some of the best grades in the class."

"Ok. I think I can do that."

"Thank you Angela."

Angela promptly walked out of the class, realizing she had no information on this guy. Or even when she would be tutoring. It felt weird to think she would be tutoring someone, but obviously she was happy to help. She was confident her dad wouldn't mind. Her father loved it when she said she was helping in any shape or form. When it was drying the dishes to organizing a fundraiser, he loved seeing her help. He also loved helping her help. Well maybe not 'helping' per says, more like interfering. Helping was second to the three things her father loved seeing her do. The third succeeding and the first being happy. And if he had to interfere to make any one of the three possible he would, even if he was on another continent. Once in the eighth grade she had offered to make banners to advertise the school dance while he was doing a short tour in Europe, he got people to come over and help her make them. She had it all under control but he couldn't help but interfere. But the banners did look fabulous.

Angela walked towards her next class in the Arts wing. The school was split into sections. There was a Math and Science wing. A floor for languages and a socials studies floor. English wing. Then the arts wing and the business/any other subjects offered. Sadly for Angela, the math wing was on the other side of the school grounds as the Arts wing. Luckily most of her classes were in the arts wing. Not too much moving across the school. She went back to her locker to drop off her work from her previous class. And went on her way.

As she walked into the studio, she saw about 20 easels with chairs behind them. She quickly saw Blair sitting in the front of the class. Angela smiled and waved at the girl and walked to the empty easel beside her.

"Hey. How was your last class?" Angela said

"Oh hello! Good just history class. How bout you?"

"Just math class" Angela placed her sketchbook and her pencils on the easel. "Is this teacher any good?" she asked

"One of the best art teachers we have here. Others don't truly teach."

"Oh thank goodness"

"Too bad a lot of others don't take it seriously"

"Well at least we do"

"Exactly"

The two girls smiled at each other. Quickly class got started.

"Good morning all!" Ms. Aldrin "welcome to Drawing and painting 10!"

Angela felt in her element instantly. Art really was her talent.

"Today we are going to work on black and white pictures and how we can create different shades with one pen for our first project"

Angela was ecstatic. This was her first art class for a long time, and she was eager to get started.

For the rest of the class, they practiced different techniques with black markers and fine liners. Ms. Aldrin walked around sharing her ideas and suggestions to better their art. She had some creative ways to get attention when the class got a little out of hand, and some may think she was insane, but she was well liked by the students. She quickly became one of Angela's favorite teachers.

_Hello, ! Nice to write again! Okay… not really. I would much rather draw. Anyhow… I will tell you about my day. I went to math it was boring. I did math work there. Art class was awesome! Ms. Aldrin is great; she really understands what she is doing. For that I am happy. She seems to get along with the students. She is a little bit, over the top and has some very interesting methods. She says she formed them from being a kindergarten teacher for so long she also is very funny. My ceramics class was fun; so far we are still learning how to use the equipment. But I am told we will be working on projects soon enough. Well, I am not the most patient person. But for this sake, I will. It will happen soon enough, I hope. I have to tell you about this weird dream I have, ok with that journalthingy. I was in a large shiny building, a lab of sorts, I was talking to someone, and I was calling her Bren. I don't think I know her. But it seemed real. Like it was natural. And we were talking about someone called Booth. What kind of name is Booth? It reminds me of like you would find at a restaurant. I am so confused, what does that even mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Journalthingy, I know I was supposed to write every day and I… well didn't. Can't say I'm sorry. I have been busy with this thing called 'creating a social life', which is almost as important as homework. And when I say almost, I mean by a lot. Any way… in the class I have been assigned you we are reading Shakespeare. More specifically, Romeo and Juliet. I really don't like it. I mean the whole 'love at first sight' and 'dying for one another' is sweet and romantic but COME ON. Faking a death? Why doesn't she just run away! Why do they lie? And WHY DO THEY TALK LIKE THAT? Mrs. Walker told us he just wrote like that. No one actually talked like that? What's up with that? And seriously, it's the church guy's fault. He messed up. And what is with the magic dagger that always seems to come out of nowhere whenever someone is upset? And they are both liked suicidal. THE CHARACTERS NEED HELP. Not that I would voice any of this outrage to my teacher. Though I did just write it in a journal I have to hand in… whoops. Sorry Mrs. Walker, I have some problems with this play. I am making headway with my projects. My project for Mrs. Aldrin's class is just about finished and we are finally making things in ceramics. I am also making friends. Blair and me have become quite close. She is introducing me to others and I have been joining some clubs. In fact I have joined the dance committee. Yes, I will be putting up streamers in a gym for the Winter Dance! Yay! Ok, I would like to do MORE than that but we have only had 1 meeting. So until I know more, this is all I can give you journalthingy. Sorry if that's an inconvenience. Anyway… I got to go. – Angela Montenegro_

Angela put down the pencil. She stood and walked over to the other side of the desk. She looked down at the papers scribbled with science notes. More specifically biology notes. She picked them up and stuffed them into her binder in a frustrating matter. Maybe she should get a tutor… nah, I'll get it eventually she thought. She needed something to focus her mind on. Painting! That sounded like a fabulous idea. She walked to the closet holding all her art supplies.

Once all her supplies were out she placed the fresh canvas on the easel. Paint in the box beside her and a brush in hand she stared at it blankly. After what felt like hours, she finally settled on painting a cat. A fluffy gray cat. Maybe if she painted enough cats her dad would maybe let her adopt one. She chuckled at the thought of her dad holding a fluffy gray cat. Just then the weirdest thing happened.

"Angie! Come down stairs and take a look at what we got!"

'That's odd…' Angela thought as she stood up and walked down the stairs.

She got to the living room and saw her dad holding a small crate.

"What you got their dad?" she asked the man curiously.

"Well come 'ere and take a peak" he turned to face her

She walked towards the crate to look inside. Low and behold, there was a cat. Not gray and fluffy like she thought of minutes before. This one was black except for a small spot under the chin. This was obviously a kitten for its small size.

"Who's this little guy?" Angela asked her dad.

"Little gal actually." He corrected. "A friends neighbors cat had a litter of kittens and they all need a good home. So I thought we could give this lil' gal one"

"She is so cute!" Angela exclaimed. "But, we don't have anything for her. No toys, litter box, food…"

"Lets take care of all that now Angie, we need to name her and get her licensed too."

"Okay" Angela said as she stood to find her shoes.

Inside the car Angela was giddy with excitement. She never had a pet before. All the traveling made it difficult. Once when she was little she asked for a pet, instead she got a peculiarly large rock with a face put on with marker. She was told that that could be her pet. And considering she was only five she accepted it. And she took care of it too, until she lost it somewhere between Louisiana and Oklahoma. But hey, she WAS six.

"You thought of a name yet?" her dad asked next to her

"A no. It slipped my mind actually…" 'Great, I am already a horrible pet owner…' she thought

"Well a name may be important"

"You are right dad. That was not obvious at all" she rolled her eyes. Name, name, name… what to name a cat… she looked at the crate on her lap, and into the eyes of the small creature. The cat meowed quietly like not to disturb such a important train of thought in her 'moms' mind. But still needed to coax her to decide. The name hit Angela like a brick.

"Panther" she said finally. "Do you like the name Panther?" Angela asked the cat. Panther meowed again in agreement of such a fine name.

"Good name Angie. What made you think of that?" her father asked

"I don't know. Sounds good and she seems to like it."

"Well I think Panther is a perfect name for her"

"Me too"

Finally, they were home again. They let Panther out of her crate but she didn't go out until they had set up her litter box. Apparently she had to go and knew where to do so. When they saw that both father and daughter were amazed.

"Smart cat" her dad said.

When she was done doing her business she walked over to Angela and weaved through her legs. Until being picked up by Angela.

"My baby is a genius!" she said to the cat as she lifted the creature into the air. Panther looked at her mom funny and her dad laughed.

"Maybe she saw the gun and knew better for her life" he joked

"Not funny dad" she glared still petting her new friend, Panther turned her head and watched the man herself.

"How bout I order pizza and you show Panther the house."

"Brilliant idea dad" Angela said as she took Panther and walked towards the upstairs to show her pet her room.

That evening, she walked by her desk and saw Panther promptly sleeping on her homework. It was late and the poor thing was probably tired. It had had a big day after all. She picked up the cat off her homework, thus making the cat stir. Panther looked up at her mom with a 'why did you wake me up? I was resting mama' face.

"Sorry Panther, you cant sleep on my desk. You can sleep on my bed thought." She rested the peaceful animal beside her and pulled out her school journal.

_Hey journalthingy! I know I didn't write long ago, but I just thought I would need to tell you about Panther, our new cat. She is very sweet but I bet we will both be getting into A LOT of mischief together! She is sleeping beside me right now as we speak. I just got her today. Not long after I first wrote in here today actually. I found her sleeping on my homework. I have a feeling this will be happening more and more often. So 'my cat was sleeping on my homework and I could not retrieve it' may be a future excuse I may have to use. Think I can use it as an excuse for not writing in you journalthingy? Okay? Cool. Well I have this thing called school tomorrow so good night journalthingy. I will try and be more up to date with writing in you. –Angela Montenegro._

She put down the book and turned off her lamp and her and her new cat fell asleep in the darkness nose to nose.


	3. Chapter 3

AMGtHS c3

_Dear Journalthingy, hi! I don't know what to write this time. Panther started to chew abandoned socks, oh the joys of having a kitten. We are buying her chew toys but she doesn't chew them, she paws at them and snuggles them but reserves chewing for socks. I don't understand it. We are starting a new project for Ms. Aldrin's art class. We handed in our black and white projects last class. Then she gave us and 'expression period', which is basically an excuse for a free block. Since lots of people treat art classes like a free block admin gets mad when teachers of the subject leave kids to do whatever so they are called expression periods. It works. I draw and doodle and talk with Blair. I like it. I start tutoring a kid in math next week. Apparently the kid that sits beside me needs help so I was assigned to help him. I have also gone to the first dance committee meeting! I have been assigned posters and decorations. The first dance is the winter one so the theme is 'winter wonderland' cliché right? But they have me on their team and I am DETERMINED to make it amazing! Well as amazing as we can with a total budget of approximately 300 dollars. So now we have to organize a fundraiser. And we have to go into teams and plan 3 fundraisers. I got stuck with Gina Sampson. I… well… her and myself don't see eye to eye. And if we got that close she would probably try to poke said eye out. I don't know why she doesn't like me. I may be a bit more… eccentric then most but I'm perfectly normal. I don't bite. Well, my dad said that 'in every batch of apples there is bound to be a sour one.' I don't know what I am supposed to do with that information. I don't even think that's something that makes sense to begin with. A batch of apples? Isn't it a barrel of apples? Or is it monkeys? Damn it. Now I'm confused. I'll write later journalthingy. –Angela Montenegro_

Angela put the journal back on her desk. Panther hopped up onto her lap for a quick snuggle. She patted her lovingly.

"What you been up to? Trouble?" she asked her small friend. Panther purred her response. "Eat more socks?" again more purring. Angela lifted her cat off her lap and onto her desk. "I got to go Panther. I told Blair I'd go shopping with her." And with that she stood up, grabbed her bag and left for the door.

Blair was the first thing she saw when Angela got off the bus. She smiled at her friend.

"Hey Ange!" Blair said to her as she held out a second can of pop to her.

"Hi Blair. Thanks for the pop." She replied

"No problem." The other girl responded as they headed toward the mall entrance. The two of them had this ritual, every Saturday they would go to the mall and whoever was first would buy drinks and the other would buy the fries.

"Did you finish the English worksheet yet?" Blair asked

"No, I completely forgot about it actually" Angela replied

"Damn, I was hoping I could see yours, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Me neither" Angela said as she took a sip of her Sprite.

"So I told you my cousin was coming into town right?"

"Yeah… the one that's the same age as us, right"

"That's the one"

"I remember. What happened?"

"My mom went on some kind of 'best hostess' rampage. You should see my house. There are flowers everywhere, table cloths, fancy books, soaps that look like shells, like she wants out house too look like it's been pulled out of a fancy housewife magazine."

"Oh, boy. I can almost picture it." Angela laughed. She had been to Blair's house a few times and she could only guess what had happened with her friend's mom.

"She has gone crazy. They're only going to be there for a week. Not like they are going to take pictures."

"Wow. Now I am happy the only people that come to my house are my dad's band people. They don't care as long as there's beer."

"Easy life. No family to drive your mother crazy."

"When you put it that way…"

"Hey do you mind if we go into the pet store?" Angela asked

"Sure. Panther still eating socks?"

"Yeup, that poor girl doesn't know…"

"You said she's a kitten, maybe she's cat teething?"

"Could be. But she has figured out how to get into laundry hampers so now it's no longer just stray or lost socks."

"Just socks huh?"

"Yeup"

"Maybe your cat has a sock fetish?" Blair asked jokingly as they walked into the 'Pet's World' store.

"I am willing to believe it." Angela said walking to the cat area of the store.

"Maybe you should get her yarn?"

"Tried. She pokes at it and walks away."

"Okay… cat nip?"

"No, we don't need my sock chewing cat to get high on cat weed"

"Okay that was a bad idea." Blair said as she walked to the other side of the isle. "Those twist-up mouse's'?"

"Tried. She waits till they stop then runs away."

"Things that make noise?"

"Doesn't buy it. She knows it is a squeaker inside"

"Wow, your cat is weird."

"You're telling me."

"Have you tried this?" Blair said holding up a box reading 'Kitty Castle'

"No… what is that?" Angela took the box to look at it more closely. It read: designed for your cat to explore. Easy to set up and soft interior and exterior with toys to hang inside, this will keep your cat entertained for hours.

"This could work. I could hang a sock she already destroyed."

"See, I have smart ideas."

"I never said you didn't"

"But a lot of times I don't."

"I will admit the catnip idea was not one of your brightest moments. Or your idea for a comic book about a carrot that wanted to take revenge on rabbits… But this is a good idea."

"Thank you."

"Now how much is it?"

Blair looked behind her where the other boxes were. "Ten dollars."

"Well that's well worth a try then."

The pair walked back to the front of the store to purchase the cat castle.

A cat castle, 2 tops, skirt, new necklace and a pair of shoes for Angela and 5 tops, a CD and new sneakers for Blair later, they decided Angela owed them both fries.

"Why are fries so much more satisfying after you have shopped?" Angela asked rhetorically.

"Because they are the best source of energy for more shopping?"

"Must be."

The two laughed and then they saw Gina looking at them with cold eyes.

"Why does she hate me so much?"

"Gina?"

"Yeah"

"You steal her thunder."

"No I don't"

"You don't try too. In her opinion, you hog all the spotlight she strives on"

"That's not actually her opinion is it?"

"No, my interpretation on her opinion"

"Still, I don't know how"

"We may never know"

"I would like to know. I don't like people not liking me"

"Maybe it's cause of Alex?"

"Who?"

"Alex… the guy you are tutoring in Math…"

"That guy? Why she wants to be his tutor?"

"No, she likes him. Has since the beginning of ninth grade. And through tutoring…"

"I spend more time with him!"

"There you go."

"That makes sense. She still shouldn't hate me. I was asked to do this. I didn't volunteer myself."

"I know that, you know that, Alex knows that, she doesn't know that."

"When will she know?"

"When someone tells her, of she confronts him, or you. Or you confront her"

"He wont tells her?"

"He wouldn't see the problem if it was staring him in the face! He is a typical teenage guy! They rarely think with their head on their shoulders and when they do it's in their stomachs!"

"At least at this school…"

"Yeah, our school isn't full of bright males that's for sure."

"So I will have some long tutoring sessions in my future huh?"

"Yeup"

"Lovely."

"Have fun"

"No I wont"

"Try to. Hey maybe he'll learn something!"

"He betters. Or he will feel the wrath of a certain Angela Montenegro"

"The only thing at school scarier than the sheep eyeballs in the jar in Mr. Morrison's bio class!"

"You better believe it!"

"Dad I'm home!" Angela said as she walked into the door of her home. Her cat greeted her instead. "Hi Panther sweetie! Do you know where dad is?"

"Angie?"

"I guess in the kitchen." she walked into the kitchen to see her dad having coffee with the woman she only saw around Christmas time.

"Aunt Lucy?" Angela exclaimed.

"Angela Honey!" the woman stood and walked towards her for a hug. "How is my darling niece?"

"Good! How are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine, thought I would just, drop by and see how my little Angel of the Dark Mountain is doing at her new school."

"I am doing just fine at school."

"Or you are doing terrible and just came back from retail therapy. What did you buy honey?"

"Oh, just some stuff. Clothes, cat castle, art supplies"

"Yeup, Angie is just my little consumer… thanks to you" Her dad jumped in

"Don't blame me there buddy" Aunt Lucy retaliated "it is partly genetics"

"Sure it is Lucy," her dad said

"Now never mind your father, show me what you bought and your room and then you can help me make dinner okay?"

"Ok. So I got this new set of pastels…" Angela started as she and her aunt walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.

_Hi Journalthingy! Didn't I promise I would right later? I am on the ball today! So I came home to a surprise today… my Aunt Lucy! She is a world traveler. Okay she is a travel journalist. Travel magazines pay her to just go wherever she wants with a fancy camera and write about it. That's why I only see her around Christmas. She is my favorite. Mostly because there is no one else that I know of that I am related too. She is a lot of fun. She always has time for me, in fact when she visits she always kicks my dad out saying that we are going to have 'girl night' and we watch chick flicks and eat junk food and make milkshakes and talk about everything. Her and me set up a new cat castle for Panther. Anything to stop her from eating socks. And so far it's working! She has been exploring it and hanging out in it since we set it up after dinner. She just keeps sniffing, and pawing, and scratching it. So it's a good sign. Speaking of such I should go collect cat from the cat castle so we can go to bed. It's late. Talk later journalthingy! –Angela Montenegro_


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! quick Autors note then on with your scheduled programming.**

**sorry i have not posted in a while. sadly i have been quite busy to write. and i may not post ch. 5 of this for that same reason but fear not, it's in the works.**

**and to whoever left the comment with the question regarding the Character Ms. Aldrin: GOOD DETECTIVE WORK! yes! you are not seeing anything. extra cookies for you!**

**now on with the chapter...**

Ch. 4

_Dear Journalthingy, so today I have to work the bake sale. You know the fundraiser for the school dance? Yeah? Awesome. Gina and me are both in charge of it. She hates me. Even the way she says my name tells me she does. Angela is a nice name. But she says it so sourly. I hope I survive today. Wish me luck. The cat castle failed. It entertained the cat for two days and she got bored. She has gone back to socks. It's getting crazy. I have about 12 pairs of socks with new holes in them from her. My dad has about the same. I have to also tutor after school. I hope it works out. Any way, I must go eat then go to school. Write later. –Angela Montenegro_

Angela walked down stairs. Her aunt was making pancakes and to Angela there was nothing better than those pancakes.

"Morning honey. How was your sleep?" her dad asked

"Good."

"What do you want on your pancakes sweetheart? Berries? Syrup? Whip cream?" her aunt asked

"All of the above please?"

"Of course"

"You tutoring today?" her dad asked with a smile

"Are you trying to show me off dad?"

"I'm just proud of you"

"Me too, all types of knowledge is the key to success in life. That and fun." Her aunt winked

"Lucy… what are you putting in my daughters head?"

"Nothing. Just that being smart is good but you need to have fun to really enjoy life" her aunt passed Angela her pancakes.

"But I know what you think the word fun means. I grew up with you"

"Look what you do for a living! Does that not require knowledge and fun?"

Angela giggled at their sibling bantering as she ate. It was always so entertaining. Her head went like at a tennis match. Back to her aunt then to her dad then back again.

"Well this was a fun, thanks for the pre-school entertainment. But I must go to school, wish me luck with the bake sale and tutoring." Angela put her plate in the sink and headed towards the door.

"Bye honey! Good luck!"

"Have fun my darling niece"

Angela waved and then left towards the bus stop.

* * *

Angela was walking down the hall to her science class. She was getting annoyed with that class. They were in groups of 4 for desks and the 4 people there you worked with for labs. And she worked with 3 guys. Its not that they weren't nice, they were, but they were guys. They thought they were ALWAYS right and never read instructions and take over. Her marks basically were in the hands of slightly smarter versions of the three stooges. When she walked in, she walked to her desk; luckily there was no lab for them today, just notes. And she was leaving early to set up the bake sale anyway.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat down in her seat. They ignored her, of course. "I am leaving early today."

"Oh, hey Angela!" "Hi" "its Angela" they all said. 'Now I get an answer.' Angela thought.

"Did you guys finish the worksheet?" No answer was received. Angela was getting annoyed. "Can you people please just answer my question?" again no reply. "Seriously? Nothing?" she looked beside her to the guy next to her and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Now will you people answer my question?"

"Repeat the question."

"Did any of you idiots finish the worksheet that was for homework?"

"No." "I was hoping you did." "Yeah, why?"

"I wanted to check your answers"

"Here" He passed her the paper. She took it and looked at hers in comparison.

"Thanks." She handed back the sheet and settled for class.

* * *

Angela walked through the quiet halls to go set up for the bake sale. When she got there she saw 3 long tables set up and people placing baked goods on them under Gina's direction.

"Your late." Gina faced Angela and crossed her arms.

Angela looked down at her watch. "No I'm not. I'm on time." She looked at the other girl skeptically.

"I was here early"

"Are you sure you didn't just want to get out of class?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, Angela. Get to work."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Put that batch of cookies over to the cookie area. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now hop, bunny hop."

Angela walked away. 'What the hell just happened' she thought. She grabbed the box of cookies she thought Gina was referring to and placed them on the table and moved some things around to make it look nice.

"What are you doing?"

Angela turned and saw 'the boss' staring at her irritated. "Making the boxes look nice, Gina."

"That's not necessary Angela"

"If the display looks nice people will want to buy it."

"I'll do it"

"Its fine. I am already doing it so…"

"Angela, stop sucking the fun out if this. And you can't spell fundraiser with out fun."

"Or f u." Angela said under her breath, actually she said it a wee bit loud.

Gina gasped and turned quickly on her heal. Angela turned herself back to her task. She had only meant to say that in her head. Now she felt a bit bad, but honestly, it got her point across. Told Gina how she felt about her drama. Gina would deal.

* * *

It was about half way through the lunch hour when Angela saw Blair run up to her.

"Cookie?" Angela asked

"Please." Blair responded and passed her some money. "Everyone already knows something happened between you and you-know-who. What is your side?"

"Nothing much. She was acting weird and bossy towards me and I made a snide comment."

"That's it?"

"Yeah…"

"I heard it was much worse."

"What do people think we did? Have an full on brawl?"

"I heard you straight up called her a bitch"

"Man high school is like a game of telephone… no, I didn't call her a bitch."

"Good, you could have gotten in trouble."

"I know."

"Miss. Montenegro" Angela heard. She saw the vice-principal walking towards her.

"Yes, Mr. Summers?"

"Can I see you in my office?"

"Okay…" Angela started to walk towards the man.

"Good luck Ange." Blair whispered before Angela walked out of sight

* * *

Angela walked into Mr. Summers' office and sat in the seat.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I could have an idea…"

"And what is your idea?"

"A recent rumor about what happened between me and Gina."

"You're a smart one aren't you miss. Montenegro"

"Is that it?"

"It has come to my attention that you 'could' have said something to miss. Sampson." He emphasized the word could.

Angela was quiet for a moment.

"Is it true?"

"What version did you hear?"

"Is there more than one?"

"Possibly. I'm unsure. I have only heard one so far."

"Why don't you just tell me what happened from your angle?"

"Okay… um… I walked towards the table, Gina told me I was late and I wasn't. She was acting strange to me. And she was trying to take over what I was doing, and I politely told her it was fine and I could do it. She told me I was sucking the fun out of it and I may have said a snide comment."

"And what was that snide comment?"

"I may have said… f u…"

He laughed a little.

"What?"

"I was expecting much worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Miss. Montenegro, what you said was not polite, but not as bad as I was first told."

"What were you first told?"

"I am sure you will be informed of what I was told soon enough."

"Great."

"But however, you will have some form of punishment."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Tomorrow after school, library duty."

"That's it?"

"That's all I think you need."

"Okay then, so can I leave?"

"You are dismissed miss. Montenegro."

"Thank you." She said as she left the room

* * *

Angela walked into the library. She expected to be first one there but that was not the case. She found Alex, the guy she was tutoring and she sat beside him in math.

"Hi, I'm Angela, your tutor."

"I know."

"Okay…" she stat down. She hadn't felt this awkward in a long time. Maybe because of what happened earlier and having a hunch the boy she is tutoring is a possible reason for why her and Gina don't get along.

"So where do we start?"

"How about the worksheet we got for homework?"

"Okay." He shrugged and started looking for the worksheet she was speaking of.

"And the answer would be?"

"5.7?"

"5.7 what?"

"Degrees?"

"Yes!" Angela said to Alex. "Good work. You did it!" she looked at her watch. "Well I guess I better go, good work on the homework." She said as she stood up and left for home.

* * *

_Hello journalthingy! How was your day? Wait… you're a journal… you sit on my desk. Did my cat sleep on you? I bet she did. My day? Well it was just… something. Action packed, I'd say. I got in trouble today. Yeah. I know right. Me and trouble. Not that it was such a big deal. Apparently it was the talk of the teachers though. Ms. Aldrin asked me about it in the hallway. She told me I handled it better than she would have. She told me she would have 'clocked the crazy bitch' her words, not mine. To think she's a teacher… at least she is a really good one. My tutoring session went really well. That Alex kid is smart and good at math when he has no distractions around, something I should maybe discuss with our teacher. But I think Gina sent one of her minions to spy on us. I kept seeing this girl catching glances at us through the bookshelves, through the whole session. I wanted to tell her to take a picture cause it would last longer but tutoring was my main priority. My Aunt Lucy told me that my dad's band might go on a 'mini tour' in January. She told me it wasn't set in stone yet so I shouldn't worry. I'm not worried. Especially because she said that if it did happen, she would come out to watch me here so I can stay in school and she could just write about some of the tourist-y stuff around here. I have to say, that it would be enjoyable for me to have my dad go on tour without me. For the BOTH of us. Touring is tiring and all the time zone changes… Anyway its fun yeah but, not like I truly see all of the fun. I don't play music on stage. I don't see the fans. I stay back stage in a dressing room or on the tour bus. And touring is no place for a cat. Or teenage daughters that are not home schooled._


	5. Chapter 5

AMGtHS Ch5

_Journalthingy. Okay, I know it's late. Ok, its 2 in the morning so its early. But forgive me. I have to tell you about this dream. I was in that shiny lab. Remember I told you a long while ago? You do? Good. For some reason I was sneaking this little boy into the lab, more specifically into an office. The boys name was Michael. The office was full of bugs and stuff like that; there was this guy in the office. Named Hodgins, apparently he was Michael's dad, and I was his mom… I am extremely confused. Dreams are your subconscious trying to figure out memories you have in non-linear ways. But I don't know anyone named Hodgins, I am obviously not a mom to a boy named Michael, I have never been in a lab, nor do I want to, I don't know a woman named Brennan or a guy named Booth. What is my subconscious trying to tell me Journalthingy? The more I think about it the more confused I become. My dreams have always been good at helping me make decisions. Showing me what I should do, what is right for me. Is finally staying in one place messing up my subconscious balance or something? _

_Hey… Journalthingy? Hi… it's me again. Sorry about what I wrote in you last night… I was very sleepy and I can't say I hadn't had sugar before bed. So sorry._

Angela put the pen down and read over last night's entry. She still remembered the dream well. It still confused her. She doesn't have dreams that are just weird and mean nothing they always mean something. she tries to shake the thought out of her head. This better not happen again, or she may turn to therapy. Not something she really wants to do. But then she remembered something her aunt used to tell her when she was little, she could never understand it but maybe it was time to get a clarification.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of fruit loops from the shelf and placed them beside the dish rack. She grabbed a bowl and a spoon from that rack and as she was about to spin and grab the milk from the fridge she saw her aunt walk in.

"morning Aunt Lucy"

"Morning sweetie"

Angela finished her task of getting her cereal ready as her aunt sat down.

"Angie, can you please leave the milk out?"

"sure."

"thank you." Angela watched her get up and grab a mug and the coffee pot and pour herself some.

"Aunt Lucy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Remember when you used to tell me 'dreams were stories of the souls past, present and future' whenever I had a weird or bad dream?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, um our dreams are our subconscious sorting out everything that has happened to us from the moment we start living but, not in order you know that, right?"

Angela nodded

"but sometimes are dreams, tell us not only our memories, but what is happening in our lives now, or outcomes of the future, or even things our souls went through in past lives if we let them."

Angela nodded some more. "is that it?"

"that's the cliff notes version of it." Her aunt said as she stirred her coffee "mind if I ask why you're asking?"

"I had a weird dream last night, trying to make sense of it."

"good luck hon, dreams are mysterious things."

"looks like I'll need it."

"well when you figure it out, tell me."

"I wouldn't not dream of not telling you"

her aunt chuckled. "you better run, don't want to be late"

Angela then grabbed her bag, said bye and headed towards the bus stop.

Walking into the art room, Angela was unsure of what was about to happen. Ms. Aldrin had said there would be a surprise. That had happened once before. It was weird. Considering someone had walked into the classroom and basically dragged her out of the room during the lesson…

"Morning class!" Ms. Aldrin said as she walked into the room.

Other students mumbled their replies

"I see you guys didn't have coffee this morning" she said.

"Its Wednesday… what did you expect?" Blair asked half asleep herself

"I really should lower my standards for you guys…" she said "but shall we get to work?"

A few heads nodded

"Okay, so we are going to work on having no control"

A rustle of confusion went through the class

"Lots of times you need to have a steady hand, and people will tell you that. So I have this" she pulled out a box of hairnets. "Don't tell the lunch ladies…" she mumbled "and I have CHOCOLATE!" she then pulled out humongous bag of chocolate.

Smiles appeared on every face in the room including Angela's.

"Everyone put on your smocks and hairnets and grab as much paint as you need and splatter the canvases"

Everyone jumped up and grabbed all they needed and worked on their projects.

Angela was helping check out books in the library for her library duty. It wasn't so hard but it was tremendously boring. All she had done was smile, ask for a student id and put the book through the scanner and stamp the book. Most of the time she was just sitting there. She could try to do some homework, but the librarian would get mad at her.

"Angie?" she heard a voice say.

"Oh" she looked up. " Hey Blair."

"You dying of boredom yet?"

"Not quite, but close."

"Here, I brought you a brownie. We made tons in foods class," Blair said as she passed her pal the chocolate treat.

"Thanks" she put the brownie onto the table in front of her.

"So, when are off duty?"

"When the warning bell rings." She answered

"That means you have… 35 more minutes."

"Oh, that's all"

"Sorry."

"Its fine. At least I only have to do it the one time."

"True"

"Well, have a book for me to check out?"

"No. Why?"

"The librarian will get pissed if she sees me socializing."

"I'll go then."

"Yeah," Angela nodded in agreement the last thing either of them wanted was to get in more trouble.

"Figure out the dream sweetie?" Aunt Lucy asked

"No" Angela replied. Her and her aunt were having a girl's night together. And they were currently eating Chinese food on the couch.

"That sucks"

"I'll just forget it. If it has something it will come to me"

"Your probably right."

"So how was library duty?"

"Boring. Your day."

"Same. Meetings with the magazine"

_Dear journalthingy, library duty was boring but Blair came to visit which was nice. I didn't tell my dad it was punishment. Only aunt Lucy. My dad thinks I'm not getting into any trouble here. I intend to keep it that way. He is fine if I get in trouble but he looks at me strangely, laughs at me and I just don't want to go through the routine again. My cat says hi. Just thought I'd say that. Before I go to bed. Ps. don't mention this morning's journal entry to anyone. Ever._

* * *

**Sorry its so short. i will post a longer chapter asap. possibly next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

AMGtHS Ch. 6

_Dear Journalthingy. It's almost Halloween! One of my favorite holidays! Okay, its mot really a holiday I think… but it is whack loads of fun! Aunt Lucy is going to Brazil tomorrow. Kind of upsetting but she promises to be back for Christmas. Yay! And staying for most of January. My Dads mini tour has been finalized. 10 cities in 4 weeks. He will be spending a lot of time traveling this way. My dad doesn't like that so much. When he tours he wants to experience a city. Not just travel, rehearse and play then start the cycle again. He always wanted me out of wherever it was he was playing when I went with him touring. He would say that I was the explorer and it was time to go on a new adventure. When I was little I loved the sound of that. Go and explore the new worlds and have fun. And souvenirs. I loved the shopping part. For the longest time that's what I thought it was that he did. He wasn't a musician. He explored with me and then when I was in the tour bus sleeping, he was telling his friends about our discoveries in this new land we explored. Then I turned 5 and figured it out. Not exactly friends and not really talking. After that I did more band stuff. Back to Halloween. My dad likes Halloween. He said it's the one time you can look like a freak and no one will bat an eye. One year when I was little he tried to dress up as Sylvester from Looney toons. And dressed me up as tweety. I was 2. I've seen the pictures. My dad makes a weird cat. This year I'm going as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. He is going as that guy from Star Trek. He keeps telling me and I keep forgetting. One of his band mates always throws a Halloween party and there are always tons of other kids there. I basically grew up with all these people. We are all the 'band kids' and oddly are all around the same age. I think they meant to do that. It is Saturday and I have nothing to do and no homework. Blair has to entertain her smaller cousins today, Dad is finalizing stuff for the tour and Aunt Lucy is getting some final stuff for Brazil. It is just Panther and I today. She has stopped eating socks thank goodness. She moved to blankets. Now we have to distract her from the blanket box._

* * *

Then Panther hopped onto the desk and laid down and rolled onto her back looking at her 'mom'. When that didn't work, she took action and pawed at the pen in Angela's hand. The object that was getting the attention she desired.

_Speaking of cat, she is on my desk looking at me and pawing at my pen so I may need to give her my attention._

Angela put the pen down and closed the notebook. She put her chin on the desk and looked straight into the eyes of the creature intently watching her. Then Panther pawed at Angela's nose. Causing Angela to chuckle slightly.

"Is my baby not getting enough attention?" she asked the cat.

The cat meowed.

Angela grabbed the cat and placed her on her lap. Panther yawned in content and so did Angela. With that, Angela made the executive decision to have a nap.

"Angie? You there?" aunt Lucy yelled upstairs, unaware her niece was fast asleep and she was waking her.

"Huh?" Angela mumbled upstairs in her room. Sleepy. Panther bolted out of bed and out of the room after noticing her mom wake.

"Angela?" she heard.

"Yeah aunt Lucy?" she said sounding of sleep

Her aunt walked into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie! I wasn't aware you were napping!" she apologized.

"Its fine, I should probably get up anyway." She said honestly. Whenever she had a nap she couldn't go to sleep at a proper time. Sleeping in late it was fine but if she woke up at a normal time and took a nap later, she was wide-awake till 1 am. It was why when any of the few other kids those were 'tour kids' had to nap; someone had to keep her busy because if she did she would still be awake when her dad finished a show. Bouncing off the walls no less. Her dad said she did that once. Not that she remembers.

"Well, if you want, I was going to make dinner if you want to help I'm down here." Her aunt said stroking the cat that she had picked up

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute"

"And give Panther a kitty breath mint. She has nap breath, probably like you do," she said as she let the cat down

"Will do aunt Lucy." Angela saluted

"Okay sweetie"

* * *

Angela was peacefully chopping up a carrot when her aunt asked an interesting question.

"Do you think about the future?"

"Um… a bit… why?"

"I was reading an article…"

"Oh boy…"

"Don't worry Angel, it's not a bad thing. Just a stray travelers magazine I found. It's just that I saw an article saying that in some cultures they believe that if you dwell on something that has happened or hasn't happened you will dream about it. In one part it said that people who think too much of the future dream of future events. Maybe that is what that odd dream you had was about"

"That dream was a while ago"

"Maybe it's a key"

"I don't even remember it"

"It may come back in some form or another."

"I don't know, maybe, but I doubt a large purple elephant named Fiona with an identity crisis is going to want to take me to Atlantis."

Her aunt gave her a questioning look

"My dream from last night."

"A girl named Fiona, with an identity crisis has a purple elephant toy and loves Atlantis. One day you may meet her."

"Whatever you say aunt Lucy…" Angela continued to cut her carrot

"Trust me, your dreams can say so much about you and your life, they are the keys to your past and your present, maybe your future too."

"You love dreams don't you?"

"No more than you. You got that from me"

"If I have anything, I have that."

"You are more like me than you think. I don't know if that's a good thing or not"

"I hope good. I can't get rid of it."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Now it was Angela's turn to give questioning looks

"You can only be yourself! That's a good thing! The parts like me, your father, and your mother."

Angela bowed her head. Her mother was a… touchy and interesting topic. No one talks about her and Angela hardly knows anything about her or where she is. Once in a while money mysteriously falls into her hands (more specifically her bank account) that her dad doesn't know much about. She asks but he just says 'guess who' which means its 'the shadow woman' as Angela nicknamed her for herself. That's all she is to her. A dark glooming figure of a person casting over her only to be heard of ever so often and she hardly knows the woman casting it. Which was sad to her. She lived in the woman's womb for 9 months. Now she drops a small amount of money into a bank every 9 years or so, if she's lucky. If that was a trait, she didn't want it. Angela was not having a child and vanishing from existence. Never.

"Do you remember her?" Angela asked tenderly

"Her? Can't say I do or I don't but when or if I do I will thank her."

"Why?"

"She brought the most precious and special thing into my life. You. My darling Angela."

Angela smiled. Her aunt always knew how to be touching.

"Now lets get to work." Her aunt said with a smile as she told Angela where to put the freshly chopped carrots.

* * *

Angela woke up the next morning. The house quiet. No one was there. Aunt Lucy had left for Brazil and her dad was out doing more stuff for the mini tour in January. It was she and the cat again. She was needing to do something. But what? She decided to call Blair to talk and maybe call they're other friends, Jeremy or Quinn could be free to hang out.

"Hello?"

"Blair? Hey!"

"Hey Angie!" her friend said

"What you up too?"

"Not much, the extended family is still here, but its not too bad. But I'm stuck here all day."

"Lots of fun, I assume?"

"Yeah… that's it…"

"No fun?"

"I'm not close with anyone here."

"What happened to that cousin?"

"Left this morning."

"So did my aunt."

"Hey! I think Quinn's been looking for you, give her a call maybe?"

"I was going to call after I checked in with you."

"Good! I'm sure she will want to hang out with you."

"That will be nice. I should call then. Have fun with the fam"

"Not likely"

"Then I hope you survive"

* * *

Turned out Quinn did want to hang out, so did Jeremy. They decided to all go to a movie together. After a heated and quite amusing to outsiders fight about what movie they would see, they decided on a comedy. As Jeremy wanted a horror, Quinn wanted a action movie and Angela wanted to see a 'chick flick' so they picked common ground. Angela called her dad to say she was going out. And was just giving her pet a treat before sneaking away. She would soon leave and head to the movie theater via the bus.

Angela walked and waited at the bus stop. She hoped it wasn't so busy. Busy buses were not so fun. But Quinn would be on that bus at a later stop so she wouldn't be alone for the whole trip, which she appreciated.

The bus arrived and she saw it was not too busy but was not too empty. She swiped her bus pass and found a seat by the window. She went off into her thoughts. She started to watch the houses seem to pass by. She saw a little girl learning to ride a bike, a dog and a boy playing fetch, and a few other things. She was so into her own thoughts she didn't notice a body sit beside her. Until she got hit in the head.

"Angela!"

"Huh…" she was startled and turned to see Jeremy beside her. "When did you get here?"

"Last stop."

"I didn't know you were on this route."

"I'm not. My route would take me the long way so it's faster to walk to a stop on this route than go on the one that's closer to me"

"Makes sense"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. I'm just… in my own world"

"That's just you"

"Yeah, the dreamer over here!" she almost yelled, getting some odd looks from other passengers. The two started laughing. "Sorry!" she told the other passengers trying not to burst out laughing again.

"Nice work, Montenegro"

"Thank you, Rodgers"

"So, did you get any word on the party?"

"What party?"

"Blair didn't say anything?"

"About what?"

"Every year she has a Halloween party. You're her best friend, I just assumed…"

"No, not yet…"

"Well I'm sure she will tell you as soon as she knows"

Then the bus arrived at another stop and Quinn entered to join the party

"Hey you two"

The two said hellos as she sat down

"So I read up on this movie…"

And with that the group talked on the way to the movie that took so long to decide on.

* * *

_Journalthingy! Hiya! So, I saw my cat sleeping on you again. How do you feel about being a cat bed? I wont ask. ANYHOW, I saw a movie today. It was pretty good. After that we all went to Quinn's house to eat pizza and stuff. I also heard about Blair's Halloween party. She didn't tell me I heard from Jeremy. I wonder why she didn't tell me about it. I am sure its no big deal. My dad said something about secrets and flowers… I don't know how that relates to her not telling me. I'll slyly bring it up tomorrow. My dad says that today they started working out set lists for the mini tour and aunt Lucy left this morning. She told me last night she would send or bring me art from Brazil. Or something rather… I was half asleep when she talked to me this morning. She left at 7 and it's a Sunday. I like to sleep in on Sunday's. Well, school is tomorrow and its almost 11._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Been on vacation and have had my own stuff going on. I will try to update soon as I can. I don't know how long I will keep this story going… but I know a general direction. If anyone has suggestions, let me know through reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Angela walked into her art class on Monday, ready to work. She was hoping to talk to Blair today but hadn't seen her yet. Usually they saw each other at their shared locker in the morning, but she hadn't. She wondered where she was; she always got to class before her. Soon her friend came bolting in.

"Hey Ange! How was math?"

"Boring. And I have tutor today"

"How is the student doing?"

"He gets it with me, but I don't know."

"Hey, it can only go up, right?"

"Well I hope so, if not we will have a problem"

"Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"My mom talked to me about having a Halloween party, cause I do that every year, and she said yes! But… I have to include my younger brother"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yeah! My brother is a weirdo and will ruin it trying to pull something"

"He is only in 7th. How much damage could he do?"

"Embarrass me! Light something on fire! The list could go on…" she groaned

Angela patted her friend on the shoulder sympathetically.

"On a brighter note, I want you to be my partner in crime for this party. You can help me plan it. In fact, you are being promoted to co-party host"

"Wow, thank you for the promotion. I am happy to help"

"Okay, then its settled, we can start brainstorming at lunch"

* * *

At lunch break, Angela was hanging out at a lunch table by the entrance. The cafeteria was basically a large rectangular room with pale blue walls and about 16 long tables all vertically set from the entrance and on the right the long line for the food. Angela picked at the supposed pasta salad in front of her. Blair was chasing someone in the long lunch line. Most likely Quinn.

"Okay, so, ideas? I need the super team." Blair sat down in front of her and Quinn seated herself next to her.

"I thought you were getting lunch." Angela turned to Quinn

"Yeah, me too." Quinn glared at Blair quite the death glare.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll buy you a cookie" Blair said.

"I'll hold you to that."

"You want the rest of this?" Angela directed to the bowl in front of her.

"Yes please." Quinn reached for the bowl and Angela passed it to her. "New best friend." She directed to Blair and pointed to Angela

"Remember I am still buying you a cookie" Blair pointed to her "not you." She said to Ange.

"I have no issues with that." Angela said.

"Now. My party. We have about three and a half weeks to plan the best party ever. I need ideas. Like now." Blair pulled out a notebook and a pen ready to take notes

"Okay. Um, haunted house?" Angela suggested

"Three years ago" Quinn said "monster mash?"

"Over done." Blair said

"Dead award show?" Angela offered

"Last year." Blair said

"Wow you guys are good" Angela stated

"We know." Blair said and Quinn nodded

"Murder mystery?" Quinn said

"Too difficult to execute" Blair said

"Zombie Olympics?" Quinn thought

"Four years ago" Blair said

"And haunted house was after?" Angela asked

"Going back to basics" Blair shrugged

"Mad scientist lab?" Quinn suggested.

"Too much like here. Too… educational." Angela said "how bout biohazard? A creepy science theme but not like school."

"A viable option. Writing it down."

"Creepy castle. That would be cool. Like medieval and stuff." Quinn offered

"Medieval castle? I like it. Writing it." Blair scribbled on the paper.

"Witches and wizards?" Angela says

"Possibility. We would have to elaborate though." Blair wrote it down with a few notes.

"Here is an idea, we pick how many people we are going to invite, an even number, and write a list of costumes that can be done in pairs and with the invites assign a costume. They come and have to find and figure out who the other half of their costume is." Angela suggested

"That is… really smart Angie! That actually sounds kind of fun! We could do it randomly too!" Blair seemed really excited.

They kept going on with brainstorming ideas the rest of lunch.

* * *

_Dear journalthingy, so… I don't have much to say. This actually has been a fairly normal day. It's almost a routine for tutoring. I go and I teach and Gina has one of her minion's spies on us. And I am now oddly okay with that. She wants to hate me? Fine. I got nothing. Blair is having a Halloween party and wants my help. She is an interesting party planner. She wants it perfect. I would too; she has set herself a high bar. She will make an excellent pro party planner in the future. Party planner for the stars, I'll tell you. Just wait, it will happen. The cat is eating socks again. I don't know what to do with her and neither does my dad so we are going to the vet for advice. There has got to be something we can do. Well I have science homework. Chat soon._

* * *

**Yeah... Sorry it was so short. and i posted as late as i did. honestly i wanted to post a while ago but i had not had alot of time. i am writing another chapter it will be longer. BUT i would love to know what you all think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

AMGtHS C8

_Dear journalthingy, I am exhausted. Extremely exhausted. I have had homework, art projects (landscapes), tutoring, fundraising and Blair's party to do. She picked the theme… well I have no clue still. She still hasn't said anything except she has decided and Quinn and me will be amazed. Not knowing is KILLING me. If I die charge her for murder cause I am not patient and she is not telling me and it is all I can think about. So yeah. It's a wee bit (a lot) frustrating. And on top of frustrating Gina purposely tried to push me down the stairs after school. I am going to have to talk to her. And she can't avoid me forever. We have a couple of classes together and dance committee. She doesn't have to be my friend but I don't want (or need) her to be my enemy. And I don't want to be her #1 target. Then again who actually wants to be a target? My dad would say target practice… he has a weird sense of humor. I hope I don't have his dark sense of humor. Even a little bit. I don't want it. And I couldn't return it. Crap… did I just have dark humor there? I better stop writing. It may get worse. _

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Pizzas here."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"Panther's eating socks again"

"Damn it." She whispered under her breath. "I'll deal with it dad!" she said as she ran down the stairs to deal with the sock murderer.

When she arrived downstairs, low and behold her cat siting proudly at the bottom of the stairs with one of her dads socks from the laundry hamper at her paws looking up at her mom.

"Panther. Bad girl. Bad." She scolded but the cat did not process she was in trouble. "Why do you want to eat yucky socks anyway?" she took the sock from her pet. Panther was not pleased with her taking her new found 'toy' and meowed and followed in response.

"What type of pizza you get dad?" she asked her dad as she threw the sock in the garbage.

"Veggie."

"Changing it up from peperoni I see."

"Needed a change. Something different."

"Nice to see."

"And maybe the need to be healthier, for the tour"

"Is any kind of pizza at all actually be considered healthy?"

"Its an attempt"

"That's all we can ask isn't it?"

"Careful Ange. It's burning hot." He told his daughter as he took a bite of the slice on his plate.

"Says the man that takes a bite of pizza he claims is burning hot."

"Just looking out for you."

"I appreciate."

"How is school doing?"

"Not terrible. In the rhythm of it all"

"Nice to know."

"How is tour planning?"

"The same."

"Cool."

"We should have tacos tomorrow." Angela said randomly a while after.

"You want tacos?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

"What sparked this taco craving?"

"Mexico."

"Mexico?"

"Yes. We are learning about Latin cultures in socials. I'm team Mexico."

"And thus you want tacos."

"Precisely."

"Aren't tacos more tex mex?"

"I am not sure. I just know I want some."

"I see."

"So… tacos, tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. We have plans? I still want tacos. Thought I'd ask."

"Okay. Tacos tomorrow."

"Yay!"

"Now finish your pizza."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"How are everyone's landscapes doing?" Ms. Aldrin asked the class

There was a muffled response.

"Okay. You all seem so enthused." She said sarcastically.

Angela would have said the same thing. She was having some trouble too. She was doing a lake scene and she was having trouble with the trees.

"I will be coming around to check on your projects if you need help." She said as she went to her desk.

"Hey Blair?" Angela asked innocently

"Yeah Ange?" Blair leaned slightly in Angela's direction

"You wanna tell me your party theme already?" she asked like a child asking a parent for a present. Full of hope and desperation.

"Let me think about that… no, not yet." Blair smirked mischievously

"Come on! I'm desperate here! Just tell me!"

"No Ange. Patience is a virtue."

"Well patience sucks."

"Tell me bout it" Blair rolled her eyes

"Why would you put me through this Blair?" Ange asked getting more desperate by the minute.

"Because Angela its important to me that you and Quinn are together. And you two will go crazy when I tell you guys your heads will be spinning with ideas like conspiracy theorists with alien cover up stories. Trust me" she patted Angela's nee to comfort her as Angela gave a slight pout.

"Fine. Okay. I'll wait and work on my virtue called patience." Angela surrendered

"Thank you." Blair said as she picked up her paintbrush to continue on her landscape.

"Can I get a hint at least?" Angela asked hopefully a few seconds later, all she got in response was a crumpled paper towel with dried paint on it thrown at her face with deadly accuracy via her best friend.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and Angela searched for a place to sit. Holding a measly chicken burger she wasn't entirely sure was chicken. Backpack on her back with her binder and textbook from the class before. She knew she couldn't go find Blair today. Actually she could if she wanted to. Blair was in the drama studio because she was stage manager of the school play and even though the play wasn't even until march, that didn't mean there wasn't a ton she had to get done and so the drama teacher Ms. Carson had the behind the scenes students come in a few times at lunch to have a meeting to talk things through so things would run smoothly. No one would want lack of uniformity to seep into the performance. Of course Blair would love her company from the 'nut-ball wanna-be's" Angela always felt useless. She couldn't help them; she could hardly remember the difference from stage left and stage right. Which was sad considering those were referred to often in tour life with her father. Her brain just got confused with preforming arts jargon. Couldn't blame her. She looked on and near the back corner of the cafeteria. She saw an empty table, which she made a beeline for. Upon sitting she shrugged off the backpack and set it on the spot beside her. She unwrapped her not-likely-chicken chicken burger and placed it in front of her. She took a small bite and then pulled out her journal.

_Dear journalthingy its lunch. But I don't really feel like eating mine, so I will now write in you. Blair will still not tell me a single word about her party theme. I believe she is purposely trying to be difficult…_

Angela got so into her journal response she didn't notice a person sit beside her. So much so he stood up and covered her eyes with his hands leaned an whispered "I never took you for a journal writer Angela."

"Jeremy?" she shook her head and moved his hands with hers. "When you get here?" she asked confused

"A few seconds ago. You didn't notice and I got bored."

"I got that"

"Where's Blair? I want to ask her something"

"About her party by any chance?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "What makes you assume that?"

"As much as you like to seem studious you like parties. A lot"

"So you can see through my facade?"

"You certainly don't do a good job at hiding it."

"And you are the one to talk, I've seen you at parties. You're just as bad as me. Maybe worse"

"At least **I** don't pass out"

"At least **I** don't wake up neighbors"

"Touché"

"Agreed."

"You better."

"Don't worry. I wont tell, I've met your father"

"Good thing you do."

"Seriously, what's with the journal?"

"English project."

"That makes a lot more sense."

"Are you saying I don't look like I write in journals?"

"No. Saying I didn't expect you to. You don't exactly look like the kind of person who would want to put their thoughts on paper. You were more of a 'live in the moment with no need to reflect' type of person"

"Probably true."

"You don't know?"

"I know who I am and who I want to be but… haven't worked out the kinks yet in the master plan"

"Thinking ahead."

"Its natural" Angela shrugged

"Don't think too hard or work out all the kinks yet"

"Why?"

"Because my dad used to tell me that having a plan is great but as long as there is room for last minute changes. I like to think that's true"

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's also the line he used when my mother made schedules for vacations."

Angela laughed

"He always knew that they were going to want to be changed once we got to the destination and ended up doing something… completely to the schedule and my mom ended up upset."

"Why?"

"She'd find other things, we would want to do other things. The last vacation we took he just told her what days and what to pack and he handled everything so there wasn't a schedule to her to want to keep to. We all had a great time."

"Why you tell me that line?"

"Because it applies to life. We can plan and have dreams but we wont know what we really want from life until we are there and we adjust. I know you want to be an artist and I have no doubt you have the drive and talent to get there but you may end up doing something completely different, possibly do a three sixty and go somewhere completely different. Just be ready for it."

"What do you think I'd end up doing that would be a three sixty?"

"I don't know… maybe a lawyer?"

"A lawyer?"

"Or… a… hotel manager?"

"Seriously?"

"Hey! Maybe you'll end up working in a lab and knowing a bunch of scientists!"

"Ha ha. Very funny Jeremy. Like that would happen!"

"Maybe it might. You say no now…"

"And I will say no then."

"What? And miss out on true love and marrying a scientist?"

"Now I think your crazy."

"The possibilities are endless Ange!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe it when I see it. So… what about you?"

"I don't know. And I don't want too."

"Seriously? Anything you want to do? Ideas?"

"Own an island"

"Realistic please."

"Is it not realistic to own an island?"

"No not really"

"Damn… but it is possible right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So there is a chance!"

"You are more likely to die of a coconut hitting your head than owning and island"

"Then note to self: when I own island cut down all the coconut trees"

* * *

Angela walked into room 211 for her dance committee meeting. She went to sit at her desk along with some of the other members. Soon enough Gina waltzed in smug look on her face. She also sat right beside Angela.

"Gina?" Angela turned to her.

"What?" she sounded annoyed

"We have to talk about what happened a while ago"

"What are you referring to?"

"I don't know… when you blatantly tried to push me down the stairs."

"Your over reacting Angela."

"I don't think I am."

"How so?"

"I could have broken a bone, maybe."

"But you didn't so no harm no foul"

"Why do you not like me?"

"Like you don't know"

"I have an idea… but it's only a rumor…"

"Oh well so have I"

"I want to here it from the source Gina. Do you hate me because of Alex?"

"I have been trying to get him to notice me for three years! You're here for a month and you guys hang out every Tuesday!"

"we never hang out!"

"liar!"

"no seriously. Have you ever asked him about it? I'm his math tutor!"

"like I believe that. Ask him, asks our teacher! She asked me to help him with math."

"fine. I'll ask him later."

"that's all I ask. If you still hate me then, give me a better reason"

"Whatever Ange."

"Trust me."

* * *

"Hello?" Angela asked to no one in particular when she came home that day. Panther meowed and weaved at her legs, happy there was company after being home alone.

"Hey Panther. Dad not here?" she asked as she picked up the cat. She walked into the kitchen to see if there was a note, sure enough there was.

_Angie, I'll won't be back till about 5 then we can make those promised tacos. –Dad_

"That explains so much huh Panther?" she asked the animal in her hands. She got no response.

She let the cat down to get herself some water and get a start on her homework.

A half an hour later, the phone rang. Angela wasn't expecting anyone to call, spiking her curiosity.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"I'm sorry"

"Who is this?"

"Gina. I asked Alex. I'm sorry Angela. I am the one who over reacted"

"How… did you get my number?"

"Alex gave it to me."

"Right so if he had any other questions I could help him."

"Are you mad."

"I don't know."

"I understand. I feel bad that I judged you when I didn't know. I should have gotten the facts first."

"Well you know the saying is when you assume you make an ass of you…"

"And me. I know. And I did. I feel so… guilty."

"You should."

"Is there any way I can even remotely make it up to you?"

"I don't know. You did almost push me down the stairs…"

"I know. That is pretty unforgiveable."

"Your right."

"How bout a written apology and you publicly humiliate yourself –mildly- at lunch near me and we will call it even"

"Or a written apology and I give a terrible idea at dance committee and have Alice rip my head off in front of you"

"Deal"

Angela was sitting on the couch watching TV when her dad walked in.

"Hello Ange."

"Hey dad."

"What you watching?"

"I'm not sure."

"Your watching it aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So… don't you know?"

"Not really. But I think that guy is the bad guy." She pointed aimlessly at the television.

"What's on your mind Angie?"

"I think I may have forgiven Gina today…"

"Did you now?"

"Yes, I am certain I did."

"well I guess its better to forgive the horse that kicked you then to scare it away"

"I don't follow"

"why don't you help me with dinner and tell me all about it"


	9. Chapter 9

AMGtHS Ch9

_Dear journalthingy. Gina said sorry. She said sorry. And she said hello to me today in the hall in a friendly tone. Gina is being nice to me. I feel like I left earth. I am shocked. We actually had a nice conversation in dance committee. She sat beside me and asked how my day was. This is weird. She is making an effort to be my friend. My dad asked me who wouldn't want to be my friend. Dads. Always trying to be supportive. Why I will never know. On the plus side Blair promised to tell Quinn and me the theme for her Halloween party. FINALLY! I can actually attempt to help her plan it. Instead of just throwing ideas at her and her telling me 'maybe' every single time. Okay, I may be over reacting. It has only been a week or 2 since she said we could help. Now that I think about it I have had an action packed 2 weeks! What am I doing sitting writing in an assignment journal? I'm going to live my action packed life! See ya journalthingy!_

Angela closed the journal and set it on her desk. Panther quickly jumped onto her lap expecting a snuggle. Panther turned out to be quite a snuggle and love hungry cat. Unlike most. Her aunt Lucy used to have cats before she was promoted to travel writer. Those cats didn't cuddle. They wanted to be left alone and sleep on your face at their leisure. Angela remembered those cats vaguely from when she was little and it was Angela and her dad that had to come to see her instead of the other way around. Angela absent-mindedly pats the cat on her lap and thought about those other cats. She wondered what happened to Doris and Dave. Those were the cat's names. They were siblings her aunt had rescued. She found them all alone in the ally of a hardware store a few years before Angela had been born from what she heard. Her aunt picked them up and took them to the vet to be checked. Once they were given a clean bill of health she brought them home and the rest was history. Until now. Angela left a sticky note on her desk simply stating _'ask aunt about Doris and Dave' _and looked at Panther, then to the clock on the wall.

"Well its time for breakfast huh Panther?"

She set the cat down and headed downstairs, cat hot on her heals.

* * *

"So?"

"So… what?" Blair teased

"You know what." Angela glared

"You know… hype is a good thing." Blair stated

"Or a bad thing. Building all this hype and I could be let down…"

"Ange… shut up."

"Yes ma'am"

"Hate you."

"I'm sure."

"So?" Quinn sat down

"So… what?" Blair repeated

"Don't listen or fall for that Quinn. She played that card two minutes ago." Angela glared at her friend again

Blair smiled cheekily.

"Really Blair? I thought you were better than that." Quinn smiled

"So… the theme is…" Blair ignored her friends teasing tone and started to tell the information

The two others leaned in

"Hey guys" Jeremy said

"HEY!" Angela and Quinn glared at the offending Jeremy with the look of annoyance and slight anger evident.

"Sorry! Gosh." He held up his hands in surrender. "What's going on?"

"I was about to tell them the theme for my annual Halloween party…"

"When you rudely interrupted" Angela glared at Jeremy some more

"Ange? What are you doing? Pretending to be medusa and turn him to stone?" Blair questioned.

"If only." Angela stated as she rolled her eyes. Quinn laughed at the look on 'poor' Jeremy's face.

"Angela! I am shocked! To even think you would say that! I did not know you could be so cruel." He said jokingly.

"Obviously you don't know me that well" Angela smiled evilly

"Anyhow… party theme. Blair. Go." Quinn redirected the conversation back on topic.

"Yes. Lets get on with it." Angela said

"Okay. The theme is… 'Ghost town'" she smiled

Angela tilted her head and then the crazy good ideas to pair with that theme rushed into her brain. "That's a great idea actually! Good work Blair!"

"I'm glad you like it Ange. If you didn't I'd have to fire you and I don't want to do that." Blair smiled

"Its kinda brilliant actually." Quinn said. "Not many would think of that theme. But tons of room for a large scare factor"

"Thank you! I thought of it while my dad was watching an old Wild West movie."

"Well I think its good. Amazing even." Angela said.

"Thanks Blair. You have decided my costume for me." Jeremy jumped in

"Do we want to know?" Quinn asked

"Yes. Cowboy."

"The boy part is fitting." Blair said

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he glared

"Take a hint buddy." Ange added

"I feel you guys ganging up on me." He said

"We are." The three said in union.

"Well. I guess I know who NOT to hang out with."

* * *

"I'm home!" Angela called out as she entered her house.

"In the kitchen" she heard her dad call out.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her dad cutting some vegetables. But something felt off. Angela could tell. She just… didn't know what.

"What's going on dad?"

"Nothing much, Angie. How was school?"

"Good. Blair told us the theme for her party."

"What is it?"

"Ghost town."

"Ghost town… aint that an unusual one."

"You're telling me. But… I like it. Its new"

"That it is."

"How y'all going to accomplish that?"

"With are amazing creativity I assume."

"I like that tone of action."

"Dad, what's going on? Really going on?"

"I'm proud of you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I know."

"Good. Angie, I'm I doing a good job?"

"Huh?"

"At being a parent."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, I saw some show… let it gets into my head."

"Coming from the guy who only watches movies and the news."

"Nothing else to do. And it was a special done by the news, thank you very much."

"Okay, okay. Your point?"

"It just showed a girl, around your age, raised by her dad. And she got into some stuff… and the dad blames himself and his parenting."

"Is that what's bothering you?" there was a pause. "Dad, you're doing just fine."

"Its just I didn't give you a normal life. And maybe it was a bad thing. Bringing you along maybe wasn't a good thing. Not growing up with a family."

"Dad, growing up may have not been normal by no means. But I did grow up with a family. And I have great memories. I mean how many kids get to say they built their first snowman in Paris and woke up the next morning in Spain? I grew up with a big dysfunctional tour family. And I am okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I grew up with a loving dad and aunt. And I couldn't be happier."

"But I did mess up a lot."

"Dad, your not going to go up if you ride the escalator backwards."

"You sound like me."

"I am your daughter."

"So you're not going to go insane and become a serial killer?"

"Okay. What were you watching?"

"Just checking."

"No, I have no deep desire to kill people because of your parenting."

"That makes me feel better."

* * *

_Journalthingy. Hey! So now I know Blair's theme. So, here are my ideas. Ignore this._

_white garbage bags tied on large sticks in the yard to be ghosts_

_fog machine. _

_tumble weeds. Those scream no ones around_

_spider webs are needed_

_graveyard is always a must. Just saying_

_don't worry about food. Chef Quinn is in charge_

_think of some kind of activity to do. May seem lame but needed_

_find costumes_

_ask Blair what she came up with so I can elaborate._

_skulls. Plastic skulls. _

_cactuses. Or is it cacti? Ask someone to check._

_Sound good? I think so. I hope Blair thinks so._

The phone rang. She looked over to the phone beside her and reached for it.

"Hello?" she said to the other end

"Hey… Angela!" it was… Gina?

"What are you calling for?"

"I just called to tell you that Alice called earlier and because no one signed up for the movie-goers club at school, we get a quarter of the funding!"

"Okay… how much is a quarter?"

"About seventy five dollars."

"That brings the total too?"

"Three hundred and twelve."

"Not bad."

"Anyhow, since we are both in charge of decorations and we so far have a total of a hundred and four we could go around to stores and start looking for ideas on the weekend."

"What day?"

"I was thinking Sunday. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Meet at west ridge mall at eleven?"

"sounds good. See you then."

"bye" Angela said as she hung up. She shook her head and noticed the time and decided to head to bed.

* * *

**so, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this story to better it (plot or anything else) just review. i'm always open to sugestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**here it is... Blairs Halloween party. 3 days after halloween. and the return of a Bones character. he is not hidden. dont think too hard on it.**

* * *

_Hello dear journalthingy. Believe it or not I'm getting used to writing in you. Shocking, I know. But I guess it's a good thing; I still have almost nine months I still have to write in you. Lucky me. So it is Saturday and I am about to leave for my bi-weekly shopping trip with Blair. And tomorrow I have to go do decoration shopping/idea hunting with Gina for dance committee. We have actually been getting along great as of late. I am still wary though. She did almost push me down the stairs. I don't want to be hit by a truck or something. That would be an awful way to go. And I would just feel like an idiot and pity myself in the afterlife. Just continuously thinking 'I should have known' that would be sad. And again, I know I'm technically supposed to be writing daily, but… it aint happening. Sorry. I cant. Lives gotta move. And frankly I deal with a lot of weird and unusual crazy. One of my dad's band mates brought a ferret with him yesterday for band practice. A ferret. When asked about it he referred to him as 'old Jackson' that's right a ferret. My dad and me are still wondering why he had 'old Jackson' the ferret. And we may never know. It made Panther crazy. So 'old Jackson' cant come around these parts any more. Okay that last sentence, just read it again with a western cowboy voice in your head. I would change it but I'm lazy and I wrote in pen. Oh and one thing about the ferret that makes this story even more odd. The ferret had a pink sequined collar with the name 'Missy' on it. My father told me his friend's brain was 'halfway in heaven' I think that's supposed to mean he was high or drunk. That answer we may also never know._

Angela put her pen down. And thought about what she wrote. Maybe that was a bad idea. Oh well.

* * *

Angela was waiting on a bench outside the store. Gina was supposed to meet her there. Angela drew in her sketchbook. She drew the street and bus stop. It wasn't her best piece of work, but it looked pretty darn good. Then she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey Angela." Gina smiled

"Hello. Shall we head inside?"

"Yeup. So I was thinking instead of the classic red and green we use a different colour scheme?"

"Yeah that sounds good. We could do blue, white, and silver?"

"That could be pretty."

"Okay, so lets go look and see what we would have buy what we can make and that will go together with the theme."

"I'll follow your lead" Gina said stepping behind Angela.

They were at an all year round Christmas store that was quite far out from where they lived. But do able by bus. The place was huge and looked like it used to be a garden store. And there was a small section for Halloween, considering this was October. A lot of the stuff was quite expensive but there was tons of stuff on sale. And there were always ways to make their own and possibly better. The first thing they noticed was there were Styrofoam glittery snowflakes hanging on the ceiling. They both loved the idea of doing something like that, and it was much cheaper to find volunteers, cardboard, white paint and glitter… so they decided to make their own. They were finding they got along surprisingly well. They actually had a lot in common. Which shocked them, they spent so much time hating each other they didn't know that they could easily become friends. And were, quickly. And as much as Angela did not want to ruin this good thing, she really needed to ask Gina something…touchy.

"Hey Gina?"

"Yeah Ange?" she turned from looking at some ornaments that were hanging off a plastic tree

"What's with you and Alex?"

Gina stiffened and went back to the ornaments. "These glass snowmen are reasonable, we could put these on tables as part of a centerpiece."

"Great idea… but you avoided my question."

"He… is a crush. For three years almost."

"Wow. That's commitment."

"I have it bad. But he just…"

"Doesn't see you the way you want?"

"Yeah. I mean we run in the same social circles. Its not like we don't know each other."

"If it helps I think he likes you."

"Really?"

"I don't know for sure if it's the way you want it to be or the way I think it is… but when I tutor him he sometimes mentions you."

"Seriously. Are you just pacifying me?"

"No. If it would make you feel better, I can scope it out."

"You don't have to."

"But I will. It's not much trouble. I watch people all the time. Not in a creepy way."

"Angela, are you sure?"

"You make it sound like I'm a spy. I'm just helping. He's going to Blair's party. You can come and I can see what's up."

"Would Blair be okay with that?"

"She invited half of our grade. I will ask her if you like, but she won't mind."

"Okay then. Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm not promising anything. But I will see what he thinks about you by the way he acts."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Good. Oh, by the way, costumes are mandatory."

* * *

_Journalthingy! It's been a while. Sorry, I have been through a busy few weeks and I wont be able to write long. Tonight is Halloween and Blair's party that I had to help plan. Good thing today was a Saturday. Last night I helped Quinn with the food till about 10-11 o'clock at night and got up at 8 this morning to go help finish at Blair's house and help with the decorations. I just got home. And I have about 10 more minutes until I got to put on my costume and head back over there again. The party officially starts at 6 but she wants Quinn, Jeremy and me to be there at least a half an hour early to finish final details. I have been on my feet all day and cant wait to see all this hard work pay off and get to relax. My dad is with the band tonight dressed as who knows what. I am going as a bee. Don't ask how I came to that one, it was ether that or a princess. And princess seems childish for a reason. So a bee it is. Anyway I must go turn myself into a bee, then feed Panther. Talk later journalthingy!_

Angela looked in the mirror and adjusted her antenna headband and took a breath. She had fed Panther and was about to head out the door. She looked at her bee costume. Not her best costume, but she looked ok. She looked at her cat, who was staring at her from the stairs. She waved goodbye to the small fury body and left the house.

Angela walked into her friends home to see Quinn running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Quinn? What you doing?"

"Where's that…" she started only to be cut off by Jeremy throw a grape at her from the loft area upstairs. "ASSHOLE!" she turned to look at him just after the grape hit her in the back. Jeremy ran.

"Hold on a second." Angela said and stomped off towards the stairs knowing Jeremy couldn't not, not run into her. Sure enough as she reached the top, he almost ran into her.

"Hey Ange!" he said appearing innocent

"Give me the grapes." She put on her best tone of authority.

"Come on…"

"Give it."

"What if I say no?"

"I will spit in your eye."

"Cause you could do that."

"I can. I got really good accuracy."

"No you cant."

Then Angela aimed for in-between his eyes and spat at him. And it landed right between his eyes.

"Take the grapes." He passed the bowl into her stomach.

"And apologize to Quinn."

"Since when were you queen bee?"

"If the antennas fit." She smiled at the joke he made regarding her costume.

* * *

The party was starting now and Angela was helping Blair with putting chips into bowls.

"You have to teach me how to spit like that!" Blair smiled largely.

"You don't want to know where I learned that."

"Maybe I do."

"Trust me. You don't." she cringed at the memory

"That is an awesome skill"

"It rarely comes in handy."

"It came in handy today."

"Point taken."

* * *

Angela was trying to scope around for Quinn soon after the party started. The house had filled up quickly with teens and a few younger kids that were friends of Blair's brother had taken refuge upstairs for trick-or-treating inventory. Angela was in such a hurry looking for her friend, she ran into a small young-looking kid.

"Hey!" a small male voice said

"Oh Gosh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just getting food." The younger boy dressed as Darth Vader said

"Your one of Sam's friends right?"

"Correct." He said lifting off his helmet

"Well, the food is in the kitchen. If any of the others bother you, just call for Angela, I'll help out." She offered the young boy. He looked timid and nervous to do such a simple task of getting food.

"Actually can you come with me? One of them will trample me. I am small for my age." He looked at his feet. Star Wars sneakers, of course.

"Ah, what the hell. Sure. I'll make sure no one tramples you." She told the boy.

"So, I know you said your small for your age, but you seem very… young."

"I know. I'm seven now."

"Is that first or second grade?"

"For me? Seven."

"Why is a seven year old in grade 7?"

"I skipped a few. I am very smart you know"

They arrived at the food and the small boy dragged one of the vacant near by chairs over to the table all the food was on. He grabbed a large paper plate and got up onto the chair went up on his knees and grabbed some food. Angela watched him do this process and looked around the room while munching on a pretzel.

"I am ready to go back Angela." He told her. She turned around and walked behind the boy and led him to the stairs. He got onto the first step and turned to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem kid."

"Lance."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Lance Sweets."

"Okay… Lance. Have fun…"

"You too." He ran up the stairs to small child safety.

She shook her head and went to find Quinn

* * *

Gina had arrived dressed as a vampire. Angela was standing by Quinn when Gina walked up to them.

"Hey! You came!" Angela said to her.

"I did. You told me to come, so I came." She said.

"Hi Gina." Quinn said. Blair and Quinn were surprised that Gina and Angela were getting along. But they supported it.

"Hi Quinn, nice witch costume." Gina noted

"Thank you. Good vampire look." Quinn told her

"Alex is over there Gina. He is the oh, so creative baseball player." Angela said

"He was not thinking creatively." Quinn added

"I'll go say hi." Gina waved to the two and headed towards the boy.

Once she was far enough away Quinn and Angela looked to each other. An unspoken conversation took place. 'Lets follow her and spy on what happens' the pair followed her path and headed towards the wall a safe difference away from the two, but close enough they could hear them.

"This is entertaining." Quinn commented a few minutes later.

"Your telling me." Angela whispered back. They hadn't moved an inch since they got to their post. They had been sucked in to Gina and Alex's conversation.

"What's going on?" Blair said as she came up beside him. Startling the two spies.

"gosh Blair! Way to give a person a heart attack!" Quinn turned

"what are you guys doing anyway?" Blair asked

"spying. On Gina and Alex." Angela whispered the last part.

"Oh… that sounds fun! Can I join?" Blair asked eagerly.

"fine. Be quieter though." Angela said. Waving her friend in closer.

"I'll be good. I promise." Blair said as she settled beside Quinn to watch the 'show'


	11. Chapter 11

**its been so long since last chapter! sorry about that! i promise to get to the new year in the story BEFORE this actual new year. if i dont you can all get mad at me via angry review. as always i love to hear feed back! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

_I have come to a great conclusion journalthingy. Alex likes Gina! Yeup. I think so. I am 90% sure of it. From what I viewed at Blair's party a few weeks ago and the time between then and now. I think he may be interested. How do I know? I just do. Okay and the fact since Halloween Quinn, Blair and me have been spying on him. And her. For the best. Not because it is fun and highly addicting. Not at all. Purely to seek info to help a friend. Not because we cant help ourselves anymore. No way… in other news… it is 5 weeks till the winter dance. Gina and me are super busy now. We now have a total of $202.00 for decorations. Which is a lot for a school dance. That is a lot of money. 606 dollars total. We made a bunch through fundraising. Which surprised us. We have one more bake sale left. And we have after school time in a classroom to make snowflakes. Finding volunteers is another story. We have the committee and our friends but need a lot more people. And time. We only have 2 days for it and we calculated that over 1000 are needed. It's a lot of cardboard and snowflakes. Many people needed. Know anyone journalthingy? No you don't. You're a journal. You don't know people. I asked my cat too. But she only knows the same people I do. I only received a meow in response. Quinn and Blair are helping. Jeremy said as long as glitter wasn't involved he may help. Don't worry, I have plans to bribe him. Or blackmail. Whatever is necessary. Now its time to stop writing. Movie night with dad._

Angela walked down the stairs to join her dad for a rare movie night.

* * *

It was 1 week till the school dance they had about 900 snowflakes done and about an hour left on the last day to do it. Angela had to resort to blackmailing Jeremy to help them out. Only 16 people including Angela and Gina came to help. 16 are a lot of people but other clubs could get over 16 to help do things. Quinn and Blair were in charge of glitter, Jeremy and Alex cut out the snowflakes and Angela and Gina kept those 4 in line and helped out with painting the snowflakes white. It was 5 o'clock and everyone was getting hungry. All of them could see the finish line of 6 o'clock when they could be finished all 1000 of them.

"How many more?" Jeremy whined

"100 more" Gina said trying desperately to be chipper.

"Oh that's all?" Blair groaned sarcastically

"Out of 1000?" Gina added

"Still. It's a lot." Quinn added

"Yeah, I'm going to get trigger finger over here!" Blair said holding up the spray can of silver glitter.

"Drama queen." Angela remarked of her best friend.

Blair smiled cheekily as she grabbed another snowflake to put glitter on.

* * *

They were finally finished and all were very ready to leave. Angela and Gina were cleaning up and were the last to leave.

"So… is Alex taking you to the dance?" Angela asked Gina.

"What? No." Gina's eyes widened.

"Why not? Didn't ask?"

"No, he didn't."

"I didn't mean him. I meant YOU."

"I wouldn't ask."

"Why not?"

"I would be really nervous."

"So? How hard is it to say 'hey, wanna go to the dance with me?'"

"Hard."

"Just say it. Get it over with. You guys are closer friends now right?"

"I guess, but… what if…"

"What if nothing. Sweetie, just do it. Rip it off like a Band-Aid"

"I could get rejected?"

"What if you don't?"

"No… Angie… doesn't play that card."

"What card?"

"You know what card! Angela!"

"If you don't do it yourself I will…"

"Don't play cupid Angela."

"Cupid? In December? No. I'm an elf. A love elf."

"Are YOU going with anyone?"

"Sure I am."

"Who?"

"Quinn and Blair."

"That's not going with someone."

"Your right. Its someones. Plural."

"Someones isn't plural. It would be some people."

"Who are you? The grammar police?"

"Fine. I'll stay out of your grammar if you stay out of my love life."

"Fine." But Angela was lying. And she knew it. Angela knew and promised herself she would get those two together if it killed her.

* * *

_Dear Journalthingy. It is one more week till the dance and I am ready to go! I just came back from doing snowflakes at school with a message on the counter from my dad to not eat. Dinner is being picked up after my dad picks up aunt Lucy from the airport. She is staying for 2 whole months! My dad is going on his mini tour which is starting after the new year and she is staying with me for that time. And the holidays! My dad said this weekend we will get a tree. Then we can make the decorations. Just like every year. Green and red paper chains, painted wood decorations, candy canes. Everything is already been bought. I even bought my dad and aunt Lucy some of their gifts already. Even Panther is getting some new toys. I bought her a battery operated light up collar for the holiday. This year is going to be great! And this dance too. I am excited to see all of our hard work pay off. Well this is all for tonight. See you later journalthingy!_


	12. Chapter 12

**I am doing well. I actually finnished a whole chapter in 2 days! YAY! **

* * *

_Dear journalthingy. Today is….SCHOOL WINTER DANCE! YAY! I am so excited! Over the moon! We worked so hard and we still have so much to do but this is the fun stuff now. (The fact I will be missing social studies and English doesn't hurt eather) (Now that I remember I hand this into English let me rephrase that. I am on… edge to the fact I am missing my… wonderful English class. But will do all missed work in a timely matter. And I won't enjoy missing English too much :( Anyway! Gina didn't ask Alex out __ and neither did Alex ask Gina. :(__X2. And there is only 1 week after this left till school is out for break! :)__ I will have to do some serious work if those too will be together by Valentines Day. Now I am off to school. I will report back to you tomorrow morning._

* * *

Angela walked towards the door and took a look at the gym. Half way through and the snowflakes looked gorgeous hanging a good 9 feet off the ground. With the blue spotlights the snowflakes would shine beautifully giving off the perfect winter atmosphere. Some round tables had been set around the gym near too where the food and drinks would be being sold that evening. About 10-12 tables had clean white plastic tablecloths on them and round, glass centerpieces sat on them. The centerpieces had blue and clear decorative pebbles in them along with water and some light blue flowers of some kind that Gina had found were floating on the water. 5 chairs sat around the tables. The fold up chairs looked transformed with the white plastic covers they found along with silver and blue ribbons tied in big bows in the back. Angela was proud of her and Gina's handy work. They had both come along way since they met in the beginning of the year and she was happy they could come together and create something beautiful the whole school was welcome to enjoy.

"excited?" Gina said taking Angela out from her daydream

"yeah. You?"

"of course but…" Gina handed her a box. "I need help with streamers"

"Gina, would you like some help with streamers?"

"how nice of you to ask Angela."

About half way through streamers, Blair made her presence known.

"Okay, Gina, Angela this is the last time I will go get 50 balloons for you filled with helium!" she burst through carrying about 10 balloons in each hand. She dropped them on the floor and the weights stopped them from going anywhere.

"I guess getting balloons was hell…" Angela thought outloud. Gina stood beside her and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Angela just put on her dress when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Angela! Darling you look wonderful!" her aunt said

"Thanks aunt Lucy." She smiled.

"You know what. I have just the thing to make it all the more special. Stay here!" Aunt Lucy smiled as she headed towards the guest room. Angela walked to the door and waited, curious as ever as to what her aunt had in store for her.

"Here it is!" her aunt said walking back towards her down the hall.

When she got to the door she lifted the box from her side and revealed its contents. A beautiful silver necklace with a lone diamond dangling from it. Along with matching earrings.

"This was grandma's. Grandpa gave it too her to wear on their wedding. She only wore it on special occasions. She let me wear it on my graduation night. She wore it all the time when your grandpa got sick. After he passed she stopped. Said it reminded her too much of what they had. Reminiscing too much. Not moving on. And she said she knew he wouldn't want that. He didn't want her moping all the time. So she took it off. When I got my first travel report that required me to travel she gave it to me. Something to remember her by. To always have her near me. She said the memories she made wearing it gave her joy and she wanted me to have the same." Her aunt said with loving eyes at the memory. This was the most of background history she knew.

"Aunt Lucy… I couldn't."

"No. You can and you will. It gave her happy memories, me happy memories now its your turn. Lift your hair, I'll clip it on." Her aunt stood and carefully took the necklace out of the box as Angela lifted her hair off her neck.

When both the necklace and earrings were on, Angela looked in the mirror. Her aunt was right, it elevated the outfit to the next level. And knowing the story behind it made it that much more.

"I was right again." Her aunt said patting her on the shoulders and giving her a hug from behind. "One day it will be your necklace." She proclaimed.

"Won't you want to give it to your daughter one day?"

"I wont have kids. Not now anyway. Maybe I will adopt. But not for a long while. If I were to adopt it would be a boy anyway. You're my girl. And your grandma would be proud to see you wear it."

Angela thought back real hard to memories of her grandparents. The last time she saw her grandma she might have been 6 or 7. She vaguely remembers playing in a garden. But that's about it.

* * *

Angela and Blair waked into the gym for the dance. The gym was already very busy with other students. Music being played loudly over the speaker with students dancing to the beat. Angela walked over to the food to find Quinn buying a cookie.

"Hey guys!" Quinn waved to her friends as she took a bite of her cookie

"Hey Quinn." Angela said.

"Good cookie?" Blair asked. She had been claiming starvation since her and Angela left to go to the dance.

"Very. Their 50 cents each." Quinn said pointing to the table.

"Yes. I am there." Blair said as she trotted off to purchase a cookie.

"You did great Ange, with the decorations," Quinn asked

"Thank you Quinn"

Angela and Quinn both looked across the room to see Gina and Alex talking buy the door.

"Are they here…together… or just together?" Quinn asked

"Not together. Just… not together." Angela groaned

"What! No! Why not?"

"Gina's a wimp to ask. Alex is male."

"And it all makes sense."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Angela, what do you mean 'we'?"

"What! You know we need to do something."

"Do we?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong answer."

"No. We do! They are perfect together!"

"And we should not get involved in other peoples lives Angela!"

"No matter how fun it is?"

"Damn you. It is fun. But its wrong."

"I'll help you Angela! Meddling in peoples lives are the best!" Blair said when she arrived back with 2 cookies and a brownie.

"thank you Blair!" Angela glared at Quinn.

"no. I am a good person." Quinn said

"and a good person would want to makes others happy right?"

"Angela!"

"do….it….. come to de dark side….we have cookies!" Blair said in her best evil voice.

"Blair! You too!" Quinn stared at Blair

"Dark side more fun." Blair shrugged

* * *

Blair and Angela left to go snoop around Gina and Alex to see what was going on. It was hard to find anything they could use against them or get them together. Just was that they both seemed to like each other in the 'more than friends' way. But anyone within a mile radius of the pair could tell that much.

"they aren't very interesting." Blair noted

"your right. Something needs to happen." Angela nodded

"go do something."

"what?"

"just do it!" Blair pushed Angela into the line of fire and knocking right into Gina.

"um… hi guys…" Angela said to the pair.

"Angela. I was just saying I think you guys did a great job for the dance" Alex smiled

"thank you Alex." Angela said

"having fun? I haven't seen you all night?" Gina asked

"oh yeah. Its really great." Angela said. Trying to act like her and Blair hadn't been spying on them for about 20 minutes.

"so… what you guys talking about all night?" Angela asked

"we were only talking for a few minutes." Gina said

"well you guys were here when I came in and you haven't moved since."

"How long were you here for?" Alex asked

"About an hour." Angela said and watched them look at each other weirdly.

"Well…. I'm gonna go…" Angela said as she stepped away.

* * *

_Dear journalthingy. I had a lovely time at the dance. I got back about 2 hours ago and I am so tiered. Everyone is asleep now. I know I should go to sleep, but I am not very ready for bed. Panther is asleep on my pillow so I cant put my head there. This will be a short entry because now that I am writing so I am about to pass out. Goodnight journalt_

* * *

**Reviews tend to make writers write faster. ideas and muse only go so far. i leave you now so i can write ch 13. you know what to do.**


	13. Chapter 13 CHRISTMAS!

AMGtHS ch13

_**I'm in a lab. Why am I in a lab? Why does this lab seem so familiar? It's Christmas. I can tell that and I am dressed as an elf. I don't have control over what I am doing. I am walking towards a large platform in the middle of the room. A tall brunette and a tall guy in a suit are there. I am trying to convince the brunette to go to the office holiday party. There are two other guys above on a higher up walkway of some kind.**_

"_**I need you. Friends don't let friends photocopy their butts at company Christmas parties." I say to her. I guess I did that once.**_

_**I must really want them to come. Now I am saying that they all have to go. And telling them I am going to kiss them all under mistletoe. Even the two guys up on the higher walkway. One is scruffy looking and is holding a beaker. The other looks like a kid trapped in an older kids' body. He is following behind the scruffy guy.**_

_**Now we are being told were in quarantine. Valley fever or something rather. Thanks to the scruffy guy. Hodgins is his name. The man in the suit is threatening to shoot them.**_

_**The man in the suit, Booth is his name, is reacting badly to the drug. From my perspective, it's hilarious. **_

_**The scene is changing again. Now I am in front of a door with a earpiece and talking with my dad, who is on the other side. **_

_**Okay… now I'm confused… why is my face wet?**_

"Huh? What the…" Angela said realizing she fell asleep while writing and never finished writing journalthingy. Whoops. Still what was licking her face? Oh… right… I'm a pet owner. It's Panther telling me to get my ass out of bed and feed her. Or clean the litter box. She lifted herself out of the bed and looked towards the black cat on her bed. She quizzically looked at her mom.

"What you looking at?" Angela asked the cat

The cat leapt off the bed and headed out the door and Angela followed.

* * *

When Angela arrived downstairs her Aunt and dad were drinking coffee at the table.

"Morning." She greeted

"Morning kiddo" her dad said

"What's going on today?" she asked

"Thinking about what to do today," her aunt said passing a finished section of the paper to Angela's dad.

"Okay. Did you guys think of anything so far?"

"Thinking that we make the Christmas tree decorations now, go out for pizza at that fancy pizza place on our way to get the tree then come home and decorate it." Her dad said

"That sounds like a fine idea to me." Angela said. She internally laughed at what her dad called the 'fancy pizza place' because it wasn't exactly fancy. It was a family run pizza joint that had very unique pizza. It was pretty casual, but she and her dad loved it there and her dad became good friends with the owners. Angela loved it there. Unless the son was there because 'Grandma' Louise was always trying to set up Angela with her grandson. Angela could hardly remember the boy's name and was not interested.

"That is a good idea! When did we think of that one?" aunt Lucy inquired

"Just before I said it," her dad replied. Causing aunt Lucy and Angela to burst out laughing. It was just like her dad to think of only bad ideas until the last second and it is gold. One reason tour people don't always enjoy his help.

"I better get out of pj's then." Angela looked down to her fluffy bottoms with colourful monsters on them and an over-sized Mickey Mouse tee.

* * *

The three had put newspaper on the counter and had paint, liquid glue and a bunch of random 'art supplies' they found around the house. A loose feather from possibly one of Panther's toys was among the pile. Panther was napping on the back of the couch peacefully. Christmas music was lightly playing in the background and the 3 of them were making the decorations for the tree they were going to buy afterwards. It was quite the sight to outsiders. Glitter was flying everywhere. Literally. Candy canes now had pipe cleaner bows on them and penguin stickers.

"Look at this Angie" her aunt; pointed out to her one of the scrap pieces it was a small round plastic light bulb. Wasn't real but Angela remembered it from long ago.

Back when Angela was 5. Her dad had gone off somewhere and her Aunt had been taking care of her for the time being. There was a kid-friendly office party where her aunt was working at the time. Angela had got a fluffy green party dress for the occasion. But of course being her, she needed to Christmas-fy it. So her and her aunt found some plastic light bulbs and tried to sew them on the bottom. Both of them didn't know how to sew so this was a futile attempt. By the end of the party, there was only one light bulb left on the dress. Being 5 years old, Angela was upset about this, and her aunt put a ribbon through the loop, tied it with a bow, and let Angela place it on the small tree. Who knows how the little red bulb got there, Angela didn't even know she had taken it off the tree all those years ago. But here it was, and it made her smile.

"Wow, that was so long ago." Angela smiled

"You all grown up since then." Aunt Lucy smiled at her niece.

"I really have. Aint that scary." She said. Knowing the two adults were thinking of how mischievous she was. And still is.

"Means were getting older, Luc." Her father looked towards his sister.

"Don't remind me." She groaned and let her head dropped to the table in defeat.

Angela rolled her eyes at her dad and aunts sudden conclusion. They were so over-dramatic at times. Then Panther decided it was her turn to help. Pouncing onto the table with a chewed up sock in her mouth. Everyone laughed at the cats' antics.

* * *

They had brought the tree home. Both aunt Lucy and Angela's dad were holding the tree and trying to place it into the stand in the living room. Angela followed close behind holding the leftover pizza from their lunch. She got to the table and placed the box of pizza down. Looking towards the tree she saw a path of needles from the tree all the way from the front door to where they were now. Angela was contemplating bringing out the vacuum to help with the cleanup.

"How's it look Angie?" her dad asked now her dad and aunt had stepped back to look at their handy work.

Just as she was about to voice her opinion, the tree fell forwards and onto the floor. Promptly scaring the cat from her hiding spot where she had been curiously watching the pair from under the coffee table.

"Okay, but it would look a lot better standing up." She smiled and left to go find that vacuum she was meaning to find.

* * *

Now with the tree fully up right and the floor vacuumed, the trio was trying to put lights on the tree. The lights needed to be checked since they hadn't been used in so long. And they took some time to untangle. When they were finally ready, they found a black cat had settled in the tree's branches. Panther didn't look like she wanted to move anytime soon. So Angela pulled the cat out of the tree, which Panther was not pleased about.

"Looks like the cat wants to be a decoration." Her dad suggested

"Well it's probably not a good idea." Angela said. "Considering I am still waiting for the tree to fall again." She smirked. She had been making fun of them every chance she got since it happened.

"With that big mouth, it will fall on you." Her aunt said jokingly giving Angela stink eye.

* * *

_Dear journalthingy. What's up? Nothing. You're a notebook. So here is my day. We decorated and got a tree for Christmas, which is coming up in a week! I am very ecstatic! Crap. I just forgot that I needed to talk to aunt Lucy about something. I had a dream last night. I was dressed as an elf and was in a lab that was in quarantine. I know it sounds insane! I am not crazy but… it felt oddly familiar. I heard that you cant dream of someone you have never met. But I sure as hell don't know anyone that works in a lab. Nor have I been in one! I need to ask her about this… maybe she's still up… see ya journalthingy!_

* * *

_Morning journalthingy. Early morning. I can't sleep. It's Christmas morning and I had trouble falling asleep and I had now it is 7 o'clock in the morning and I am wide-awake. I have always been like this. Christmas morning is the only day where my internal clock wakes up early all on its own. If only it was like this during the school year. I think it's the excitement. Gosh, I hope this doesn't last forever. It's my goal every year to try and actually sleep. I have never succeeded. I am always up for at least an hour and a half then I may be lucky and fall asleep. But that is rare. So as you can tell I am extremely bored. Also I haven't written in a week or so. Sorry bout that. Panther can sleep. Lucky cat. Then again she doesn't understand Christmas. She just knows we put her in a light-up Christmas collar yesterday. And we now have a tree in the house. She loves the tree. Climbing it. Cats. What you gonna do? Me and aunt Lucy went to the pet store to get her some gifts. I hope she likes them. Yesterday aunt Lucy taught me how to make her special peppermint hot chocolate. It is the best. I have had it every time I see her around the holidays. The perfect mix of chocolate and peppermint flavor. And she doesn't use powdered hot chocolate. She makes it homemade. She says that its holidays and that is when people should just have the good stuff. And that people are gonna complain about the amount of turkey and such they eat anyhow. We made Christmas cookies yesterday too. Chocolate chips, gingerbread, and normal sugar cookies. The sugar cookies look like stockings and the gingerbread are men of course. We bought a gingerbread house kit too to make. Then we watched the Grinch then Miracle on 34__th__ street. While eating cookies and drinking peppermint hot chocolate. All and all a good Christmas eve. Oh look, it is 8 o'clock… I wonder if anyone's up? I want to see people open presents! Have a wonderful Christmas journalthingy!_

* * *

Angela got up to see her Aunt awake and drinking coffee by the tree.

"Morning aunt Lucy. Merry Christmas!" Angela smiled at her aunt. Panther following behind until she spotted the couch.

"Morning sweetie. Merry Christmas to you too." Her aunt smiled in return.

"Why are you up so early aunt Lucy?" Angela asked curiously.

"Couldn't sleep. Too excited. Been like that since I was a kid." She explained

"Guess what?"

"What sweetie?"

"Its hereditary." Angela smiled at her aunt. Causing both of them to giggle.

Angela sat down next to her aunt on the couch and pets her cat, causing it to purr in content. They talked until Angela's dad showed up downstairs. Happy for the holidays and for a rare time all being together. They opened their presents. One at a time. All wanting to see what everyone got. All was peaceful, joyful, and very happy.

* * *

**Wow. Above are 2000 words exactly. I am astonished. 13 chapters alone astonish me actually. It's late on Christmas day and I hope you all have had a lovely holiday season! And a lovely late holiday gift would be a review. If you just want to tell me bout your Xmas, that's fine. It still tells me you read. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
